


Look What You Made Me Do

by fazcinatingreads



Category: AFL - Fandom, Affair - Fandom, Cricket - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, cricketer, erotic - Fandom, footballers - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Seb Gotch resumes his passionate affair with the woman of his dreams





	Look What You Made Me Do

"Hey, kiddo," Seb Gotch said, letting himself in the house with his own key. He high fived Ayce who beamed at him.

"You wanna be in my TikTok?" Ayce said, eyes lit up.

"Sure, why not," Seb said, shrugging.

Seb and Ayce performed the little TikTok dance in front of the camera and then Ayce ran off to post it to his account. Seb watched him go with a smile, shaking his head. Maybe he should consider getting his own TikTok account. Might be something to do while in lockdown with no amateur football games for him to coach.

Just as Seb was thinking of TikTok dances to practice, manicured hands slipped around his waist and red lips kissed his cheek.

"You came," she said, smiling as she gave him more kisses.

"You're welcome," Seb said, jovially.

He spun around to face her and reached up on his tip toes to kiss her on the mouth. She picked him up so they were at a similar height and moved closer to the wall. Seb's legs were wrapped around her waist.

"Let's go upstairs," she murmured into his ear.

She carried him up the stairs, kissing him the whole way, both of them trying to pull each other's clothes off as they went.

They passed by Jett's room who was engrossed in a video game and he didn't notice his mum carrying Seb and going into the main bedroom. She lay Seb on the king-sized bed, the soft mattress comfortable under him, the cream-coloured doona with gold edges that felt like silk. 

She whipped off her dress to reveal a bra and a G-string, Seb marvelling at the sight. He took his own shirt off, chucking it unceremoniously on her dress, and unbuttoned his jeans which soon followed the shirt.

Seb pulled her onto the bed with him and they kissed passionately, erotically, Seb's heart beating fast as he slid his hands over her breasts, down her flat stomach and around her thighs. She was doing the same with his body, tracing every abdominal muscle on his body and then thrust her hands into his underwear.

He groaned, loud enough that the neighbours would've heard if they weren't in a soundproofed room.

...

Dawn broke, Seb draped in the silken sheets which were half covering his naked body. He was tangled around Tania, who was sleeping peacefully and calmly, and Seb allowed himself a quick smile at all the sex they'd had last night.  
Her eyes fluttered open and found Seb's, and they shared a smile as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

"You up for another round?" Seb asked, softly, nuzzling her neck gently.

"Yes please," she slurred, hooking her legs around him and bringing them closer together.

Suddenly the phone on the bedside table started buzzing, a FaceTime call was incoming. The screen said Nathan. 

"You have to go," she said, reluctantly pushing him out of bed.

He groaned but understood. He fossicked around for his clothes and put them on, and just before he whispered a soft goodbye, he picked up her G-string and slipped out of the room just as Tania answered the call from her husband.

Seb slinked out of the house without waking the boys, got outside, and took a deep breath, still clutching her G-string that smelled of her perfume. 

Time to begin the walk of shame home.


End file.
